rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Stallone
''Frank P. Stallone, Jr. ''is an American actor, singer/guitarist and songwriter. He is the younger brother of Sylvester Stallone. He wrote and performed "Peace in our Life", the song from Rambo: First Blood Part II. Biography Stallone was born in New York City on July 30, 1950. He is the younger brother of actor Sylvester Stallone and the son of Jacqueline "Jackie" Stallone (née Labofish), an astrologer, former dancer, and promoter of women's wrestling, and Frank Stallone, Sr., a hairdresser. His father was an Italian immigrant, and his mother's family was from Brittany (France) and Ukraine. In his teen years, he went to Lincoln High School in Northeast Philadelphia. Frank started his career around the time of high school singing on street corners and making money with his guitar. Career Stallone has worked as a singer in the tradition of American big band jazz and popular music, in a vocal style reminiscent of his idol Frank Sinatra. He tours with his own orchestra under conductor Paul Vesco, and has also worked with conductors Sammy Nestico and Billy May. Stallone has released a number of albums, including Day In Day Out with Sammy Nestico (1991; A1 Records: FSTCD1) and "Close Your Eyes" with Billy May (1996; Coolnote). Stallone wrote and performed "Far from Over" for the 1983 film Staying Alive, sequel to Saturday Night Fever. The song was released mid April 1983. The song peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming his only major pop hit. The song was nominated for a Golden Globe award for Best Original Song from a Motion Picture, and the album for a Grammy Award for Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television Special. A self-titled album soon followed from RSO, in the style of 1980s pop. The album featured a slightly remixed (and abridged) version of "Far from Over" as well as the song, "Darlin'", which peaked at #81 on the Billboard Hot 100 in May 1984. In the mid-1990s, Stallone became the subject of a running gag on Saturday Night Live, during its "Weekend Update" segment hosted by Norm Macdonald. During each episode, Macdonald (at some point in the mock-newscast) would read a legitimate news headline, then would propose a question asking the cause of that news, which would always be answered by, "You guessed it—Frank Stallone." At that moment, a publicity photo of Stallone would appear on the screen behind Macdonald. Stallone also played himself in a recurring role on the short-lived sitcom Movie Stars, alongside fellow celebrity siblings Don Swayze and Joey Travolta. Stallone is also an amateur boxer and appeared as a boxing consultant on the NBC reality television series The Contender in 2005. Frank Stallone has appeared on the Howard Stern Radio and television show on several occasions. During one appearance on the Howard Stern Show, Frank Stallone had a boxing match with television reporter Geraldo Rivera; Frank Stallone won the bout. In 2007, he appeared as himself at a meeting of 'Siblings Anonymous' in the film Fred Claus. In 2008, he embarked on a tour with his own Frank Stallone Band, which features himself on lead vocals and rhythm guitar. Stallone was a contestant on Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling, a new reality competition series on CMT that follows 10 celebrity contestants as they are trained to be professional wrestlers. He was the second celebrity eliminated and was also eliminated in the second episode. He has also appeared in a fourth season episode of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! where he sang about how he was going to turn his fictional daughter's bedroom into a computer room and kick her out of the house. He performed a one off show, "Let Me Be Frank With You" at the Forum Theatre in Melbourne, Australia, which was organized by Hamish and Andy on August 18, 2010. Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks